jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Productions
Marvel Productions Ltd. (now known as New World Animation) was a television and film studio subsidiary of the Marvel Entertainment Group, based in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. It later became a subsidiary of New World Entertainment and eventually of News Corporation (Fox Entertainment Group). Originally an animation studio, Marvel Productions produced notable television shows, motion pictures, and television specials such as Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, My Little Pony: The Movie, The Transformers: The Movie, The Incredible Hulk and G.I. Joe: The Movie. Most of the productions of Marvel Productions are now owned by The Walt Disney Company. History DePatie-Freleng Enterprises (1963–1981) The company began in 1963 as DFE Films and was sold to Cadence Industries, Marvel Comics Group's owner, in 1981 after DFE founder and company executive Friz Freleng departed the company to return to his former job at Warner Bros. Animation. Freleng's business partner and DFE co-founder David H. DePatie continued to work for the company under the Marvel banner for several years until his retirement. Marvel Productions (1981–1993) Marvel Productions opened its Los Angeles studio in 1981. In 1984, Margaret Loesch joined Marvel Productions as President and Chief Executive Officer. MCG was owned from 1968 by Cadence Industries Corporation and was incorporated as Marvel Entertainment Group (MEG) and sold in 1986 to New World Pictures. With New World having cash flow problems, MEG was sold in January 1989 to Andrews Group, a MacAndrews and Forbes subsidiary, owned by Ronald Perelman. However, Marvel Productions was kept by New World and placed in its television business. MP moved their offices from Van Nuys to West Los Angeles in May 1989. New World's problems continued, which led them to also be acquired by the Andrews Group within the year. Loesch left for Fox Kids in 1990. In December 1992, New World formed two new divisions, New World Family Filmworks and New World Action Animation, to increase production to the growing family market by $20 million and would operated under Marvel Productions President Rick Ungar. New World Animation (1993–1996) Marvel Productions was renamed New World Animation in November 1993. In 1994, Marvel and New World started up Marvel Films including Marvel Films Animation. New World Animation (The Incredible Hulk), Saban (X-Men), and Marvel Films Animation (''Spider-Man''), each produced a Marvel series for television. Tom Tataranowicz was in charge of production and development as studio chief and executive producer during its New World Animation period. New World Animation and Marvel Films Animation were sold along with the rest of New World by Andrews Group to News Corporation/Fox as announced in August 1996. At the same time, Saban secured rights from Marvel Entertainment Group for Captain America, Daredevil and Silver Surfer and additional characters to be developed into four series and 52 episodes over seven years. Film catalog ownership In 1996, Fox Children's Productions merged with Saban Entertainment to form Fox Kids Worldwide, bringing the all-original DePatie-Freleng, Marvel Productions, Marvel Films Animation and New World Animation libraries to the Fox canon. With The Walt Disney Company's purchase of Fox Family in 2001, the Saban/Fox Kids library, including the all-original DFE Enterprises, Marvel Productions, Marvel Films Animation and New World Animation libraries went with it, while the New World Family Filmworks subsidiary was once folded into Fox Children’s Productions and now folded into ABC Children’s Entertainment. The only exceptions are: *''Fraggle Rock'' is owned by The Jim Henson Company and distributed by HiT Entertainment. *Programming involving characters and trademarks owned by other companies (such as programming based on properties held by Hasbro and others). List of shows, specials and movies Marvel properties *''Spider-Man'' (1981) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (1981) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1982) *''X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men'' (1989) ;as New World Animation *''Fantastic Four'' (1994) *''Iron Man'' (1994) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996) Henson properties *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (1984) *''Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters'' (Animated segments, 1985) *''Fraggle Rock'' (1987)(TV series). Hasbro properties :Note: All programs based on Hasbro properties were co-productions with Sunbow Productions. These programs are currently owned by Hasbro Studios. *''The Charmkins'' (1983) *''The Transformers'' (1984) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1985) *''Super Sunday'' (1985, featuring Jem, Inhumanoids, Robotix, and Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines) *''Jem'' (1985) *''Inhumanoids'' (1986) *''My Little Pony: Rescue at Midnight Castle'' (1984) *''My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina'' (1985) *''My Little Pony 'n Friends'' (1986) *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' (1986) *''The Transformers: The Movie'' (1986) *''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' (1987) Other shows produced by Marvel *''The Pink Panther in: Pink at First Sight'' (1981) *''The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat'' (1982) *''Meatballs & Spaghetti'' (1982) *''Pandamonium'' (1982) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (1983) *''Gallavants'' (1984) *''Defenders of the Earth'' (1986) *''Little Wizards'' (1987) *''Dino-Riders'' (1988) *''RoboCop'' (1988) *''Little People Video'' (1988) *''Rude Dog and the Dweebs'' (1989) *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1990) *''Kid 'n Play'' (1990–1991) *''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' (1991-1992) *''Space Cats'' (1991) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1993) *''The Magic Paintbrush'' *''Gahan Wilson's Diner'' (1993) *''Young Astronauts'' See also *Sunbow Entertainment Category:Companies